Love It Or Leave It
by MonteSenpai
Summary: Yoshida Tsubame was never one to pick sides, nonetheless stand her ground as a 'normal person' at Honnouji Academy. But, how can you do that when you're the most devoted person to Lady Kiryuin Satsuki? Or when the Elite Four are watching you're every move? But, when the fireball transfer student Matoi Ryuko comes and makes a show, does the she have a chance to be 'free?


_The sound of puddles splashing echoed across the forest, while the creator of it was running for her life. _

_The little girl sprinted tirelessly through the small clearing, pushing large thick bushes out of her thought if pure adrenaline consumed her, trying to drown out the loud screams and canine barks heading her way. This forest was like giant labyrinth, with endless turns and dead ends._

_The rain didn't help either. As if the rain god was laughing at her, drops of water pelted on her and onto the ground. The risk of dying from the cold and slipping on the ground was high. _

_She wanted to be the rain. To succumb into the earth, to disappear from this whole situation._

_Right now, she was being chased by at least three-no four men, all having the same intention._

_To kill her._

_It has already been an hour since she first started running, already out of breath. The girl could've fell to the ground with ease, letting the men slaughter her. _

_But, she couldn't. She made a promise to someone that she would live. And it shall be kept._

_Letting out huge pants, the female tried to run faster, her long locks flying rapidly. Her bare feet were riddled with fresh blisters and grimy dirt, but her whole appearance stood out more than her mere feet. _

_It was hard to make out the description of her, since everything appeared black and white._

_Her frail body was covered with muck and unruly cuts and wounds. Only to covered by a mere slip of a torn dress, caused by the sharp roots of trees in her way. A rat nest's of thick choppy hair, her skin as smooth as jade. Faint gray eyes were widened in fear, the girl's face distorted into an expression of pure fear and terror. Twenty people could've described her as the definition of frightened._

_Pushing more trunks out her way, more louder yells and hound-like barks became closer by the near second._

_"I think we got her, fellas!"_

_"Come out come out wherever you are, you stupid brat!"_

_The girl let out a small,yet quiet yelp, as she continued to run. Lights behind her became more brighter and focused on her, loud footsteps shaking the ground. She felt tears spring her eyes, the urge to give up evident. But before she could shed a tear, she made a sharp turn, abruptly hiding behind a large boulder. _

_Quiet as a mouse, the female curled up into a ball and began to sweat nervously. Her heart beating against her rib cage, loudly and suspenseful. The footsteps became louder as they soon stopped, the hunters right in front of the boulder. She could hear the yelps and growls emit from their trained dogs._

_"Oi, where she'd go?!"_

_"H-Hey don't look at me, Harry was supposed to keep an eye out for her."_

_"No-o, it was R-Ron's! Besides, I-I think she went that way, boss."_

_"Then don't stand there, you idiots, after her!"_

_Thinking they nodded their heads in approval, the quartet soon left in a hasty sprint, their hounds following behind. After a few moments, a shaky sigh escaped the little girl's mouth. She could finally rest her aching feet and mind. But, all she could see was the last hour's events. Blood spilling, the cries of agony and torture, bodies running or getting tormented, ear splitting screams..._

_It clouded her mind, a fog of agony and fear consuming her thoughts. Enough to distract her from the loud thunderstorm and the sounds of the now desolate forest._

_'Its okay, it's okay. Nothing's there, I bet if I open my eyes, those people would be gone...'_

_She mentally told herself, hugging her body tightly._

_She opened her big bright orbs, the forest right in front of her as the rain raged on. The leaves of the trees overhead played a soft melody with the wind, animal sounds slightly loud. The sound of the nature, she supposed. With the aid of thunder._

_"See? There's nothing there-"_

_A loud growl emitted into her right ear,_

_She spoke too soon._

_The girl abruptly turned to her left, letting out a shriek in surprise. It was dog. Not just any dog, one of the hunter's dogs. Lightning struck. The hound continued to growl and move closer to the petite girl , making her begin to move away from it quickly. It bared its teeth, slobber and spit drooling from its muzzle. The thought of running away from it was impossible, the thought of fighting it was more impossible. _

_Not giving a second thought, she jumped from her spot and tried to make a break for it._

_A pain surged instantly through her leg, up to where she let out a strangled scream escape her mouth. She could describe it with every synonym of pain she could come up with. Agony, torment, you name it. She has had bites before, but not this painful. Now being pulled forcefully in the jaws of the dog, she tried to release herself from the canine._

_"No! Let go of me!" She begged with utter pain and plead. _

_In return, the canine only bit down harder, making her let out another yelp, dragging her across the ground. She felt the dog's sharp teeth sink into her frail skin, letting blood stream out and bone marrow be broken. The dog had just broken her leg with one fell swoop. Being dragged on the stomach was a pain._

_The animal continued to drag the girl across the ground by the leg, with her struggling and yelling like a lunatic. The canine treated like a stick, fetching her to bring her back to its forest's floor was now stained with a trail of crimson blood, thanks to the demon dog dragging her. She continued to struggle more, until she heard voices._

_"Dammit, where'd the hell- oh, look who we have here!"_

_The dog began to fasten its pace, until it abruptly stopped, making her halt with a stop. She was now dirty and ragged than before, definitely more bloody. The female heard the sound of footsteps in front of her, making her look up in fright. The hunter gave her a smug grin on his malicious face._

_The animal soon dropped her leg in front of its master. making the girl crawl away quickly from them. But, it was use, for her back only met against the bark of an old pine tree._

_"__G-Get away from me!" She warned harmlessly, trying to put her weight into the tree behind her. _

_Lightning flashed before her eyes, outlining the foul man and his twisted grin._

_"__Look at that, boys, a little bird who has lost way to fly. No where to run or hide.." The man said to his henchmen, who were in the back laughing._

_They were cornering into the tree, making her backside prickle at the pain of the pressure. Her eyes were wide with fear, her breath becoming more rigid at the point of hyperventilation. Sweat and rain mixed, making wet trails down her forehead and face. _

_"__...but, let's see how hard she will sing for us. "_

_She wanted to cry, so bad. Tears began to swell up in her orbs, her face becoming red and wet. She wanted to curl up into a ball and wished this never close her eyes and suddenly open them to see this twisted scene was just a nightmare. Push all this away, to ignore her pain-throbbing leg and scenes of anarchy and terror that have happened. Warm feelings of 'home' to reoccur once more. But, like water, a single event rippled everything that she once knew and loved._

_She wanted her family back, her friends, everything that had meaning to her...It was all gone. _

_Nothing left but torn and tainted memories in the abyss of her mind. _

_Reality hit her like a truck._

_"__NO!"_

"NO!"

Shaky breath coursed through the 17-year's old mouth. She instinctively clutched her bedsheets in fear, as nervous sweat trickled down her tan face. Her heart was beating out of its ribcage, preparing to run a full marathon. Purple-gray eyes were almost popping out her sockets in shock.

The girl looked around her room, hoping that 'reality' wasn't happening.

Nothing but her bedroom.

After a moment of recollection, she put a single hand onto her chest, feeling her heartbeat soon slow down. Her breath became even as well, as she soon let out a sigh in utter relief. Her linen white sheets were tossed about, almost sliding down the bed into a heap on the ground. The girl was pretty sure that her hair was a mess, almost resembling a

'A dream, it was just a dream...' She ran a hand through her pitch black locks, soon turning her head to glance at the huge window pane beside her. It was clear blue sky speckled with white clouds. A trio of birds flew right past her window.

The raven-haired girl inhaled, flopping down on her bed to exhale.

The girl put an arm against her head, thinking absentmindedly. The familiar feeling of the dream consumed her. But, deep inside her mind, she knew it wasn't just an ordinary dream.

"But, why does a memory feel like a dream?"

It had to be a sign or something and it was huge.

**Story**

Start

**Hello, Monte-Senpai here! This is my first fanfiction that isn't a Reader Insert! All my Reader Inserts are on DA, right here. ** （ﾉ´∀`）

**I wanted to write a KLK fanficiton for a long time right now, the show is practically my lifeline right now. Love all the characters and plot, basically anything made by Studio Trigger :) **

**Ryuko and Satsuki are both strong-willed women that I want in my life, *sigh* also Mako is my comical relief whenever I'm sad. **

**ANYWAYS, the girl you have read about is my OC. Not revealing her name till the next chapter. I mean all of her info will be revealed in the next chapter. Hopefully I won't procrastinate and stuff. (The horror!) **

**Also, this story will follow the KLK's main storyline, I will add a few more additional parts to it. **

**For you Potterheads out there, did you catch the reference I made? I was watching Harry Potter last night and I couldn't think of anything. **

See you next chapter!


End file.
